Highschool DxD: MageKnight
by BarakTheSlayer
Summary: After his defeat of Voldemort, Harry decides getting away from the magical world to somewhere no one knows him would be good, so he goes to Japan and joins Kuoh Academy. of course with Devils, Fallen Angels and Sacred Gears, Harry can just never have that. Highschoold DxD canon with Harry Potter! UP FOR ADOPTION!


**Hi. Even though this is a HSCHDXD x HP Xover, the only thing that is from Harry Potter is Harry himself (For now at least), which is why (for now at least), I'm only making it an HSCHDXD story. And the Hp story was slightly different, so I might have flashbacks occasionally.**

**Enjoy anyway!**

*****LINE BREAK*****

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

_Reducto._

Crap.

That's my fourth alarm clock this week, the previous three also falling victim to my blasting hexes as well. What can I say; I'm not a morning person!

Today marks my first day as a normal high school student, or at least as normal I, Harry Potter, can be while being a famous wizard at the same time. After Voldemort was defeated by my godfather and I, we decided to get away from the magical world once and for all, so we searched the world and found out that the only large country without a magical community is Japan, so here we are.

Or at least, here I am. Sirius, my godfather, had gotten hit with a curse during the final battle, and it was slowly but undetectably killing him, and he died in his sleep on the way over here. But everything was already done, so I came here alone.

After all, it wasn't like I wasn't used to looking after myself, I've done it since I was six years o9ld when my 'relatives' died in a house fire and the stupid magical couldn't be bothered to find out no orphanage had been able to take me as I had ran away when the fire started and never looked back until a few days later.

But enough about my past.

I get up and stretch, looking around my room to check for anything different as I have done over the past few days, guess Mad-Eye's paranoia did rub off on me a little.

My room is fairly Spartan, the only notable things being my bookcase, full of spell books that are under an illusion to look like novels, my closet, which is bigger on the inside, and my desk, which is fairly normal in comparison.

As I walk down to my kitchen, I notice my owl; Hedwig isn't here, which isn't that unusual since I've been here as she's out scouting the area most mornings, faithful familiar she is. Though it can get lonely without her.

Wow, I'm seventeen, and my pet is my only friend.

I'm so cool…

***LINE BREAK***

Kuoh Academy.

It used to be an all girls school but went co-ed a couple of year's back, so there is a lot more girls than there are boys.

This becomes abundantly obvious when as I'm walking into the main building and it's just girls, girls and more girls. Oh, and three guys that are glaring at me for some reason. One of them is bald guy who's quite tall, another is short with a mop of black hair like me, but his glasses are just weird, they completely reflect the outside so you can't see his eyes at all.

The third guy just looks… normal I guess. Brown hair, brown-yellowish eyes and average height.

My paranoia radar pings, so I take a quick surface scan of their thoughts with legilimency, a branch of magic taught to me by my old headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

Their thoughts are pretty much the same. _Great, another Pretty come to steal all the girls. _I scoff lightly at that, first, I have zero intentions of stealing any girls at all, and two, _pretty boy_? I think I look strange personally.

I mean come on; I have a freaking _lightning bolt_ on my forehead! My bangs might cover it but still! I also have a rather large scar going down through my left eyebrow to my cheek. My only saving grace was I didn't need glasses anymore thanks to Voldemort's horcrux in my scar being gone.

That horcrux was a life-saver though. I was able to assimilate its knowledge into me and that was the only reason I could stand on par with Voldemort in a straight fight in the end.

Of course, there was also my Sacred Gear, Divine Dividing. Albion came to me just after I woke up again after dying, saying that he was my partner and that God was real and stuff. He was awesome, he halved Voldemort's power straight off , and given that he has wings, I could fly without a broom, which was awesome.

Speaking off…

**(Hey partner, that kid, he has Ddraig within him)**

I start at that, Albion is talking about the average Joe that is glaring at me.

'You mean your rival, right?' I question mentally, after all, I'm still getting caught up on all the new supernatural stuff.

**(Yeah, or at least he thinks so. I don't really care anymore; it got old after we fought about 300 times)**

I chuckle softly as I continue my leisurely walk to my new class.

'Yeah I guess that would be getting old by now. You sense anything else yet, my senses for this sort of thing are still developing' I ask. I hear Albion laugh.

**(Of course your senses are still developing; you haven't been with me for very long. To answer your question, I sense two High class devils and what are most likely their peerages.)**

'Huh, oh well, I'm not leaving now' I think. Albion growls his approval in my head but has one more thing to say before I go into my new classroom.

**(They've probably sensed your aura already, they'll want you.)**

'oh well, who knows, it might be nice to have a family for once, one that might not die soon after I get to know them' I ponder.

I open the door to my classroom and my teacher walks over quickly.

"Everyone this is our new transfer student from England, Harry Potter, please be nice." He says.

I bow formally and say in fluent Japanese (Thanks to translation charm), "Hello, I am Harry potter, please treat me well", the girls sigh at my slight accent but the boys just growl at me. I take a seat by the window on my own and wait for the lesson to start. I can't help but notice a red-headed girl outside the window.

Her hair was absolute crimson, the colour of blood, and her eyes were an entrancing mix of blue and green. She had a very generous figure, a perfect hourglass that was only emphasized by the girl's uniform she was wearing. She was staring at him with a slight frown on her face, to which I responded with an almost identical frown. It startled her, I don't think she realized I was watching her as well, so I smiled at her and went back looking to the front of class.

**(That's one of the high-class devils here, partner, and if that hair is anything to go by, she's a Gremory.) **Albion says into my mind. I frown.

'How can you tell that just from her hair?' I question.

**(The Gremorys' are famous In the Underworld, so their image gets around a lot. They are the only devil family that has that shade of hair. They are also very famous for treating their peerages like family. That is likely Rias Gremory, the current heiress and brother to Sirzechs, who is the Devil Lord, Lucifer.)**

I am startled, but talking with Albion mentally also gives me a blank face on the outside when I'm not paying attention, so my surprise isn't noted.

'Seriously!? Her sister is Lucifer? You would think she would have some sort of protection from his enemies or something' I question. I can't help but think that she's basically a princess, so why the hell is she allowed out alone.

**(Trust me, she can take care of herself, she earned the name 'Crimson haired princess of ruin' in the underworld. Her, combined with her peerage, would be fine from most threats.)** I can't help but feel like I'm being spoken to by a scolding teacher, it feels weird.

'All right then. Hey Albion, you keep on saying peerage, but I don't know what that is. Can you explain?' I ask. I hear Albion huff before he speaks.

**(Peerages are like a group of servants that fight for their 'king'. Devil groups are based off chess in that people are reincarnated as different pieces with the 'Evil Piece' system, which was created by the current Beelzebub. The leader of the peerage are always high class devils, who are generally born high class through nobility, though if they do enough, lower and middle class devils can be promoted. Leaders are the 'king', and they can resurrect or just turn other people into devils with these pieces of theirs which are different chess pieces. The pawn is generally regarded as the weakest piece, as they only the regular human into devil boost, but in enemy territory they can 'promote' into any other piece, gaining their advantages. Knights and bishops are both worth the equivalent of three pawns and have unique advantages. A knight gains a very large speed boost and mastery over weapons, while a bishop gains vast reserves of magic and better control over it. A rook is worth five pawns, and they gain extremely high strength and defense. The queen is worth nine pawns, and gains all the advantages of the other pieces, other than the pawns 'promotion'.) **Albion explains to me. I assimilate the information rather quickly and deduce that power equals the number of pawn pieces a person is worth, so there are different combinations that can be used, like if someone is worth six pawns, they could use six pawns, both knights, or both bishops. But if they don't mind technically wasting piece(s) the king could use either both rooks or the queen as well.

Not that complicated after the explanation really. I wonder what piece I would be.

Albion obviously hears my stray thought and snorts. **(You would either have to be a rook that uses both pieces (ten pawns) or what's known as a mutated piece, a piece that ignores a person's value and reincarnates them as that piece anyway, which only one in ten devils get. Just with me as a sacred gear you are worth all eight pawns already and your power on your own is worth **_**at least**_** two pawns. To be frank, I think you could **_**only**_** be reincarnated with a mutated piece, you are just **_**that**_** powerful.)**

Whoa, that's annoying. What's the likelihood she might have the pieces required, not that high really.

***LINE Break***

**Decided to end it there, it's getting late and I just want to upload it before I have to sleep. Sorry for the abrupt ending.**

**Review! No flames but constructive criticism is welcome!**


End file.
